bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Achrones150
NOTE: This is my talk page. When leaving a message, please post your signature. You can post constructive criticism, notices, etc. here!" Achrones150 22:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Request Hello. My username is Mangetsu20, but you can just call me Mangetsu for short lol. Anyways, I've been reading a bit of your Roleplay and I am highly interested to join, if possible. Would that be alright, or is it a closed private one? Mangetsu20 23:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) As of starting almost last week or so...almost everyday. On the weekends I have more time during the whole day, but because of work during the weekdays, I usually get on around 5ish pm Midwest Central Time...so is that frequent enough for you?Mangetsu20 00:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) CHATANGO? O_o *is confused*...personally I like Message Chat on this site...but that's my opinion... Well, I was wanting to bring in Daisuke, modify him up if need be, and maybe his father Kukkyona...I got other characters I haven't posted up yet too...so, yeah, and this guy named Takashi Raimei I plan to upload the soonest. How many do you want me to use? Alright...first Daisuke http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Daisuke_Hayate Then...Kukkyona... http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kukky%C5%8Dna_Hayate I shall put up Takashi when I have the chance...maybe make him a Captain level as well...Mangetsu20 01:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Off topic, LOVE the City's history and setting...very different and original. I like the fact there is a non-Soul Reaper police that uses the Kido guns openly too...:) I could say they were on leave and they were having a father-son get-away, or does that not seem like a place people would go for a vacation? Mangetsu20 01:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd like them to be a big part of the arc if possible. Maybe they could use the 'vacation' as a cover, for a top secret mission by the 13 Court Guards Squads' Head Captain...would that be better? Mangetsu20 01:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Since they are off duty its the best pick since sending in Onmitsukido members would arouse suspicion if they were aprehended, despite their tactically superior ability in stealth and infiltration, a straightforward investigation while under the guise of a vacation seems more of a clever ruse, I think... I read them up, once again, props on the creation of the organization. I was thinking they could be investigating for any suspicious acitivities the Red Sun could be having a hand in....maybe make up the fact that they were tipped off by a Stealth Force unit going missing when they tried to investigate them or something like that. How does that sound?Mangetsu20 02:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay that sounds great! Okay...so how do you propose I insert my characters in this? Will they interact with your characters or what...?Mangetsu20 02:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) New Story Okay...I know how to create another story article, but what do you want me to put down? Title and all that...Mangetsu20 02:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Just out of curiosity...why is it in spanish? lol! xD Consider it done btw... That makes sense...who will you be posting in this one? Will it just be copied/pasted of your other one or other characters?Mangetsu20 03:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'm working on my post now...should be done in a minute...don't know how much longer I'm staying up though... I posted...thanks. I'm glad to know you won't stay up ridiculously late like some people do. I did enjoy writing that post too...I haven't even begun trying out Kukkyona, but I just thought it would be a cool thing to have a character who has a Byakuya public face most of the time, but has a soft side and his own sense of humor as well, not just a cold hearted bastard...xD Thank you, I really appreciate it. I may not be the BEST Roleplayer, but I've been told I am one of the most descriptive. I am a writer by nature, and I tend to try to make my posts as colorful and as expressive as a I can. This is a starting post after all, so I just wanted to get the ball rolling like that... I am writing a Fanfic based on the First Bleach Movie and during the Post-Deicide timeline, kind of made it original as I could, so if you want to drop by and review it, its named, "Dark Prophecies," and my penname there is like in my intro of this Wiki explained, Demod20. And yes, I meant that since he's Squad 6's Captain, he's not like Byakuya Kuchiki who ACTS like a cold hearted bastard, instead is a real family man who does feel pressured by being the Head of a Noble Family. Gotta hit the sack but I'll try to continue this tomorrow...some time maybe around 2pm my time...Mangetsu20 03:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I will, and you too, buddy, lol! Mangetsu20 04:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Arch I messaged Aha about this too, in case you guys need your characters trained by anyone during your arc, I can use Seireitou or any of my other long-term characters to train any of yours and Aha's. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 14:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Day 2 of RP Hey man! I'm back and ready to continue whenever you're ready Mangetsu20 17:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Responded... *facepalms* Sorry...old habit back in FF.net... Just leave a message if you want to do something different or if you have a idea, and I'll do the sameMangetsu20 19:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Training Well, I've yet to receive a reply from Aha. I'm still waiting on him, but my offer also extends to any and all of your own characters. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Leaving for now... Logging off for the night...later...I might or might not be on during the afternoon tomorrow. Evening more probable...Mangetsu20 04:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Manual Style Problem Thank you, it means a lot to hear that :) Please, I'd like you, if you want and possible, to review my characters as I post them, to see if it goes within the Manual Style, so that I won't have anymore future problems. I don't have hours to read through the source codes and figure out all the finite details within the style, and I'd always like a 2nd opinion on things. Mangetsu20 04:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Going to bed... I'll talk to you about this tomorrow...see you later...Mangetsu20 04:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Glad to be back :) Thank you...:3 I must say, this Site has suddenly been bleached Matte Black for some reason...Mangetsu20 22:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) hello i think you are mistaken that was not my post it was my friends last post all i did was edit the grammar and spelling errors in all the post thats why it says i was the last person to post.Honoo1 00:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Night Okay...later man. I'll be most probably on during the evening when you have time. Mangetsu20 03:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Project Committee Hi i would like to be part of the Roleplay Project Committee. ''I see that your looking for very active users to help in on this project and I am always online with nothing really to do. I am only asking that you consider my request and message me with your answer later on. Enjoy your day.Honoo1 15:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Administration! I would like to, as the '''Head-Captain of the Policy & Standards Committee, welcome you all to the administration of this wiki. By clicking on that link I just gave you, you will see your rank on the administration, as well as a link to your project. As a member of the administration team, you are responsible for the duties listed on both the Policy & Standards Committee's page, as well as your individual project page. if you have any questions or require assistance, please let me know as soon as possible. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 19:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) hi How would you classify a Blank?? I have read everything on it and to me it sounds a lot like a plus but with no memory and no chains but they don't have any type of personalities that i have seen from a plus.Also Hollows don't react to Blanks so that makes me think that they have no spirit energy or not very much. But then how could the dark ones from the Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody us the Blanks to '''Enhanced Strength.' i would'' like to hear your thoughts on the blanks and if you could make a template for a Blank for me it would be great i plan on making Yamabiko into a Blank so i can keep it within the rules of this site and not god mod or over power it.Honoo1 19:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Sento Well I couldn't tell you that, but I have thought up a system that we could use. I have told ten about this and waiting for his opinion. My though was if one wished to become a member of our committe, we would ask them to RP with someone and we both watch the rp for his style. Which most of the times I am sure that we can bring anyone into, but I just would like to see what Ten and You think. I personaly think it is a good system with both of watching the RP we both can have an opinion about them and compare to what I have seen and to what you have seen. Well these are my thoughts on the matter, as for Honoo I am honestly thinking that he just needs a little more help and pratice with his rp. But if he wishes to join, we will just have to wait and see what our power allows us to do.~'' ''Sento of the Sands'' 19:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) It would be the easiest thing to do, in turn if we have the user rp with someone besides us. This will make us unbias as well, were their wouldn't be any conflicted later. But if worse case one of use can RP with the one wished to join our committe.~''' Sento of the Sands 19:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Back again.... I'm back...I had to work overtime today cause customers didn't know when to leave...XP Mangetsu20 23:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Espada... I was wondering if I could make a request to fill out the slot for Espada Afilado Cuatro position, if that is alright... So I can create the Cuatro Espada? :D Thanks...so what would you allow me, or can I create in your roster of Espada/Fraccion? Mangetsu20 00:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Gracias, lol! I'll work up the Cuatro Espada first...maybe make a few Fraccion afterwards...Mangetsu20 00:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Children of Izanami update You mean the Roleplay, or the actual overall Arc Storyline? Mangetsu20 01:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi can I join your rp? Hi my name is inyuyasha42 and I wanted to ask if it would be ok if I joined your rp? Inyuyasha42 01:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) So how do we go about making the 2nd Chapter? Just make another Heading and keep going? Mangetsu20 01:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) mangetsu and you hey i'm sorry it isn't as nice as you guys like it but I have a learning disabilitie it is not my fault that I suck at grammer or literature but I understand I guess I will rp by myself since no one else will because of my bad grammer even though I have asperger syndrome. Inyuyasha42 02:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) SWEETNESS! Love how you plan to reveal your enigmatic character in this upcoming chapter...should I do the translation and posting of the next Chapter, or did you do it already? Mangetsu20 02:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) how dare you!! I don't care who you think you are but I have every right to be on here as you do not everyone is a master of literature or grammer so if all people who can't spell or use proper grammer at all times like you then that is not fair and I like making my own characters and pages on here so unless you are a admin who can block my account or ban me from here then I am here to stay and how is that any way to treat someone with a disibility you should be more understanding for people with disibilities who can't work as well as you.Inyuyasha42 02:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll post first...Daisuke will notice something in the distance getting closer, and then you can describe the HQ they are flying towards and probably landing in. Mangetsu20 02:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) It'll probably again be in the evening, but I'll try to post again as soon as I get home from work. See ya later man Mangetsu20 02:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No...Why would you say that, Achrones? Mangetsu20 23:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I actually found that out when I was posting a message to you...your answer to his berating accusations and/or requests to post were factual and logical, not harsh or mean. I don't hold anything the two of you did personally, because it was your conversation. Now then...is there anything that's been updated I should be notified about? Mangetsu20 23:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! Excellent excellent...I actually saw that...nice choice of appearance too... I'm going to post in a little bit...wanted to add the appearance of Genjo Diablo first...Mangetsu20 23:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll be posting intermittently... Whenever I get breaks from my job I'll be able to post a few...though I will be back in the evening just to let you know when I'm OFFICIALLY back on. 13:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Logged On Re: Good to know...might think differently how my characters will respond...is that Orochimaru-look-alike, the Melody, coming with them? Mangetsu20 18:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Records The Yurei Government keepings records is just my assumption (I dunno) so if they don't, tell me so I can change what Aoi says.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Just curious...Mangetsu20 19:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL! That's cool...it would be a nice little prelude to him being a more interesting side character My Cuatro Espada Afilado is almost done btw...let me know if there are any changes you think should be added. Mangetsu20 19:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm back officially! Alright! Just to inform you, I'm back for as long as I can tonight...so, any changes you are making for the plot or new things that you added while I was gone? Mangetsu20 21:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! XD I'm done with Genjo besides filling in odds and ends of History and whatnot...if you want you can do a once over and see anything that needs to be corrected if you'd like :) Mangetsu20 21:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) So...does that mean that he would control the Menos Grande, or something to that degree? Mangetsu20 21:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking since he was more into intel and spying, I think he should be part of the equivalent of the 'Spy Division' or a sort of 'Stealth Force' Division of his own, y'know? Mangetsu20 22:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm..... that could be good, too. (I've heard a lot of reference to the Stealth Force lately, lol) --Achrones150 22:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Rp As I am semi or vice admin as chat moderator. I am trying to get to know the admin's team. So to learn about our writing and creation styles want to do an rp?: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Character(s) I will be using. For fighting Masanori Kawahiru, and Minako Kichida for none fighting. Story Line. Umm more like a reason to reveal his Bankai. P.S. Masanori's Zanpakuto is an unique type the only Philosophy type. I can explain that better if you go to the chat.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they'll be at the Hotel, chilling a bit, and Daisuke will get a package of items he ordered from the Soul Society to be brought to him. Just various tools and equipment for him to use on the unknown-soon-to-happen terrorist attack by the Monitor and his cohorts...Mangetsu20 01:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Pardon me, but, the Path to Power Roleplay is just for you three, or am I allowed to join? Mangetsu20 22:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) From Weak To Powerful Re: That's cool...I posted just now btw...this is getting deep. :D Mangetsu20 23:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) The one we're doing, silly XP...why would I remind you I posted on a Roleplay you're not even a part of? O_o Mangetsu20 23:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I think in the beginning, there was a lot of great character development and dialouge, its just when it progressed to the point of the Pre-Winter War, things kind of stagnated and became redundant to the earlier part of the series. However, I am having high hopes for the most recent part of the Bleach Manga, as it has become a very capturing story and newer more interesting villains to deal with...though I do have to admit, between the Hell Movie recently released on Eng Sub, and the Invasion Army Filler In-Canon-Arc, the effects and story-plot have been a lot more captivating. :) Mangetsu20 23:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Want me to edit it in? Mangetsu20 00:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I edited it...if you haven't noticed by now, that is...xD Mangetsu20 00:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright...one more post if you can? I just now had to carry laundry baskets and came back to send my post...but if you can't, I can wait till tomorrow...Mangetsu20 02:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat?: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The Bleach Fan Ficition Wiki Chat.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Its your turn in the RP. And Masanori's Spiritual Power is some where between the Spiritual Power Aizen had during his First Transformation the "chrysalis" stage and Second Transformation after completing his "chrysalis" stage.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation Article? What article is that? Can you post the link? Mangetsu20 19:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *facepalms* My bad...I was just finishing up a post actually...lol! It was pretty long...xD Mangetsu20 19:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Mostly...lol! XD Mangetsu20 19:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually no, not really, it was pretty awesome to show how a Non-Spiritual powered being could take on Arrancars. Pretty sweet...xD But I did repay the favor and posted another large one for you ;) Mangetsu20 20:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes you may, sir...lol! XD Mangetsu20 20:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) IIIIIIIII have an ideaaaaaaaaaa! Mangetsu20 21:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ...was that too long for you? lol! XD Mangetsu20 21:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I sorry...my epic was so grand...xD Mangetsu20 21:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay...well I was thinking... Would it be cool if I would make a elite Ahijados Warrior, or a type of elite Cultist member...and he can enter along with the others, mute and enigmatic?Mangetsu20 22:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well...to put it on terms you can understand, I was thinking of a Beginner Captain to Experienced Captain Level, unless you don't want him that strong that is :I ... I could make it a minimum of experienced Lieutnenant level. But yeah, my idea for him would be the soundless assassin of the Ahijados, able to retain a Ressurecion of his own and fight on par with any of the experienced levels I mentioned above, and basically another opponent. Loyal unseen hand of the Primera, I just thought of it...XD Mangetsu20 22:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! I'll make him about as strong as a Low-level Captain, like Toshiro's strength if you will, and he'll be relatively unseen until someone makes a move on the Primera, or if he arrives dramatically, he'd be behind him a couple of yards, awaiting a sinlge gesture to be enacted against his 'master's' threats. Should we give him a name? Mangetsu20 22:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yesssssss!~ *coughs and clears voice to impersonates Darth Sidious* Henceforth...he'll be known as...666!~ BRB Uno momento...got to clean a shelf in the kitchen... Back! Onwards! XD Mangetsu20 00:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) *o^o pretty...lol! XD Mangetsu20 00:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay...see you later...Mangetsu20 01:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Back in action! As am I Mangetsu20 17:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't approve? xD Mangetsu20 17:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I'd thought it would be a little funny...but I didn't have the heart nor motivation to ignore the lightsabers he's holding as mere 'non-existant' items to his person. Since almost every Arrancar has their own, personal and unique Zanpakuto seal, I just thought it would be almost appropiate, if not ironic, to use simple hilts that extend Spiritual Energy 'blades' xD the only reason I saw this to be possibly logical, is the fact Seele Schnider, the Quincy Arrow/Sword looks almost exactly like a lightsaber held horizontally, and in the climax of Starrk's battle, he summoned raw Spiritual Energy blades in his hands, so I thought it would work without it being TOO much of a cross-over...XP Mangetsu20 18:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Idea...! So, if you make Sakura attack Cortez *I don't know why she has a male name XD* I was thinking she would be so laid back, she'd let 666 intervene, surprising Sakura as they battle...if she battles that is...:3 Mangetsu20 19:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool :) Mangetsu20 19:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I was actually expecting her to *coughs and clears throat to imitate TFS Piccolo voice actor* "DOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!!!!" XD but yeah, I know she's like a Red Sun so she won't be killed easily...:P BBL I'll be back soon...just an hour or two... Back! XD RP.Re Your turn and I will tone down on Masanori mockery and godmod sorry.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! DX...*bows head apologetically, Anime style* Going again? What time-zone are you at again? Back From Work... Let me know if you're on...I'll just be browsing and probably thinking up more story arcs and making more characters...Mangetsu20 22:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me your joking :P Mangetsu20 23:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) EVERYTHING I KNEW HAS BEEN A LIE! DX ...lol! Anyways, besides your 'pastime' with children shows, I was wondering maybe involving either some sort of 'Hell' into the storyline, or making a different branched storyline about my new 'Sinner' creations I will make soon...xD Mangetsu20 23:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright...so you've probably seen the other people make their own 'Demon Lords' of Hell right? Well I was thinking they're be dozens of Demons, all based around a single attribute of sin, usually originated from one of the 7 deadly sins... They'd use Sinners to do their bidding, and now its been say hundreds of years since the Sinners' personal attempt to escape Hell has failed, they have created a form of unholy 'Gigai' bodies for them, also giving them each a form of Spiritual powers: some would have just their own Sin-powers augmented by the Demons, others would have Soul Reaper powers, and others would have Hollow powers, each of them going through a forced transformation by their 'Alpha' Demon, their master. These beings would be called 'Hanta' or Japanese for 'Hunter' and they'd do various things, ranging from bringing certain beings to Hell, gathering artifacts of power, or killing old rivals beyond the Hell Realm. I was thinking maybe They'd have SOME reason of going to Yurei, though I'm not sure what precisely yet, but it could involve the Red Sun, and somehow using them for a particular Alpha Demon's plans... What you think so far? Mangetsu20 00:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) BRB Tell me if you think of anything to involve a part of your Yurei plot into it...dinner calls...Mangetsu20 00:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Back! :D Perhaps the Hanta would be assigned by a clever Demon who seeks to usurp Sakura's incredible power from within her Soul *deviated idea I have in my Fanfic* and Daisuke, along with the help a current Substitute Soul Reaper who was also attacked by this particular group of Hanta, and along with the help of *fill in the blank for your character(s)* will enter Hell to find Sakura and rescue her before they fulfill their diabolical schemes... And...what you think of that? Mangetsu20 00:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...considering it would be like the 'Warden' or like her title implies, 'Punisher' being punished by the prisoners and criminals she condemned to Hell. So you think this could be a new arc afterwards? Mangetsu20 01:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) First...we must continue this arc till you're satisfied with its outcome...maybe spanning the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo into their own arc as they begin their wars and plots, ect...and meanwhile, Sakura will get assaulted/kidnapped by the Hanta I will create a sheet for and a 'team' to employ it...I am already making the Substitute Soul Reaper, via pictures done by a friend of mine on deviant art...:) Mangetsu20 02:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Its in his Character sheet man...:P...lol! XD Mangetsu20 02:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Kay...*brohugs back* see you later man...:) Mangetsu20 03:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing okay...just getting on myself...:) Mangetsu20 23:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) If you don't mind, I have an idea to bring Naruto47 into this particular arc, with his 'Soul Reaper/Sinner' Hybrid character if that's alright. If not, I can always do a seperate arc with him involved with just us two... You could make him a Fullbringer...or even my invented character type idea, a Prodigal pair, if that is you want to make a Non-Soul Reaper character...:) Mangetsu20 00:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How about a Hell-involved being called, 'The Warden' seeing as 'The Punisher' would be more in charge of bringing in the Sinners to the jail-like Hell and 'The Warden' would be more in charge of keeping the more rebellious or powerful rogue sinners that aren't serving demons in check. How does that sound? Mangetsu20 16:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You making that character then? :O Mangetsu20 17:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! XD Mangetsu20 17:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I regret to inform you: I will not be posting as frequently as I can due to...technical issues. My lappie has reached the end of its rope, and I'm going to try to get another one soon, but until then, I will probably using computers elsewhere and use them for split-second posts so I won't be able to chat too much. Sorry ): Mangetsu20 02:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Project Committee part 2 Have you given any thought on allowing me to join the Roleplay Project Committee? Just cheeking in no need to rush you if you have not made up your mind yet.Honoo1 17:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Wanted New characters for Eleventh Division. If you have a spare character or want to make a new one there are seats to be occupied in the division. Just leave a message on my talk page and then go to the division page (listed above) and add your character in the desired seat. There are seats ranging from 4th to however many I can get, so feel free to get creative. (characters that are NOT created with tek tek avatar are preferred, please.) ~~ Prodigy1322 12:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Back! Back in action! XD Mangetsu20 02:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) My computer freaked, and kinda went into a coma for awhile...I'm gonna get a new one so this doesn't become a regular issue. I'm also currently creating the 12th Division Captain mentioned in our RP. Take a look if you want :) Mangetsu20 04:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I know I know...XD Mangetsu20 21:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Its fine: I totally understand. Believe me when I say I know how distractions can get you off track...Dx Mangetsu20 17:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Rukia Sure Arch. Thanks, I wouldn't mind that and yeah I am nervous when I use her, cuz I get scared of complaints if I mess up using here.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I kinda feel stupid now tho...--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Message. Re College courses has been rather high. So I will post in our rp, sometime this week: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm here :D: Just thought to let you know :) 22:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Here as long as I can...about Midwestern USA time 10:30 to 11:00 pm...:) So...just out of curiosity, just when are we going to start the next installment? I mean...do you want to continue this off with Sakura's shtick with her being kidnapped by the Hanta? *btw, Ten Tails got really pissed at me for making them for some odd reason...they haven't gave me anymore guff, so unless they forcefully delete it, I'm going to use most of my Villains based off of it XP* Mangetsu20 23:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Look up the Hantā topic and you'll see the following dialouge. I swear everyone thinks I'm offending them just by talking...Dx I'd like to create a few of the baddies before I begin...that way, you can have a good visual who's gonna apprehend Sakura. :) Mangetsu20 23:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much...just posting on Fanfiction.net while RP'ing sorta with Sentora. I think I put down the basics for the Hanta. Now all I need to do is post up a few profs to at least have a visual picture of what they look like...:) Other than that, I was kinda absent yesterday because of me hanging out with friends...*shrugs* it just happened to take all night too :P Mangetsu20 01:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :/ That's the answer I get? :PMangetsu20 02:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man...I had to get to work early the next day bro...I couldn't log on and let you know, so sorry man...DXMangetsu20 02:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Good. Got to RP a bit with Sentora in a Epic battle of Scientist vs Scientist-Freak...XDMangetsu20 02:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Kaze won round 1...Doctor Nanbu's 'Son' is probably going to win cause his entire being is artificial and his Zanpakuto feeds off of Life Force of both organic and inorganic, so it won't be nearly as deadly as it was for the Doctor. :P See yah man :) Mangetsu20 03:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on! :D ^3^ Shall we continue planning the storyline in Yurei, or will the Hell Arc of our storyline be a sideplot to delve into Sakura's past and true nature?Mangetsu20 23:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) XD Sweet man... Alright, so shall we pick it up where the diplomacy just started in the Yurei part of the plotline? That way, Kukkyōna would have a reason for not being around, and make it easier for Sakura to get overpowered, captured, beaten up while Daisuke would be helpless to stop them, even with the debut appearance of...*fill in the blank* XD What you think?Mangetsu20 00:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping I could make my Hantā characters first, as well as my demon...:P After that, I'll be sure to start it off...^^ What do you want to call it? :O Mangetsu20 00:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Doing good Just coming on every now and then...you?Mangetsu20 21:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I'm still finishing up the basics of one of my main antagonist Hanta characters... I'm just having issues with Takeshi's Role play style, I've about had it with him. Despite him using a Pacifist character, the constant insistance that he remains unharmed and walking away from a guy determined to experiment on himself and his wife kind of irks me...if you can take a look at my points of view on this, I'd highly appreciate it...:) Mangetsu20 01:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Achrones...it means a lot to know I got someone looking out for the little guy :3 Mangetsu20 01:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, as much as I RP'ed with you or have posted topics, threads, characters etc I did just join like, this month...XD Mangetsu20 01:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) SWEET! :!!! :D What's your Fanfiction penname?! Since you know who I am there *Demod20* I'd bet you have your own seperate Penname, no? Have you read my Fanfic yet? :O Mangetsu20 01:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! :D What are you writing in Fanfiction? I notice you're involved in a number of Wikis, so I'm just curious what category are you writing on currently and have written in?Mangetsu20 01:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Same here, but I did publish a chapter in my current Bleach Fanfic there, titled 'Dark Prophecies'. I'd advise reading it, for its highly entertaining as well as full of action and my fully unhampered versions of the Hantā :3 NOTE: When I was writing my Fanfic, it was about maybe a year ago, WAY before the Hell Movie was created or the concept was created. My Next Chappie is going to have that particular note STAMPED at the beginning of the chapter, seeing as although it is a Fanfic, I don't want to raise expectations or lower them due to the big reveal of what Hell is for Tite Kubo's series. Mine is going to be a LOT more...well, Hellish to me...I'm not sure if I want to have NUMEROUS Kushanada, but rather a single, nearly omnipresent Kushanada that carries out the punishment of 'Sinners' and Corrupt Hollows. *shrugs* Its all up in the air currently...though I have a good idea what I'm making the Hantā like :) Mangetsu20 01:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) As Chapters go for Fanfics, the first one isn't that long, but I wanted to emerse the audience gradually as Bleach did in the beginning of the series as well as the beginning of the 'Fullbring Arc' that they're doing now... NOTE: Renji and Ikkaku ARE BAD-ASS! XDDDDMangetsu20 02:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Renji like his Captain?! Maybe a little. That cold calm stoic attitude rubbed a bit off onto him a little, but he still has that dry tone and flat blank expression whenever he's unimpressed with something going on, just like a true blood brother of Ichigo he is XD The fact he said he's been 'Training to fight AIZEN' alludes to the idea that maybe Aizen has had in this whole Fullbringer thing, don't you think? Or maybe he broke out somehow, and regained his powers? O_OMangetsu20 02:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Still makes me wonder...if Aizen will be the main Villain again...o-oMangetsu20 02:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I just didn't like his Zanpakuto. I could hardly care less about his amazing Spiritual Power Boost he got...I thought that was the only cool part about him, cause I can never be sure if it was him really fighting his opponents, or him smirking at his opponents while they swing their swords in mid-air or at their friends *coughHinamoricough* XD I think his views and reasons weren't what I expected of him in the end...Mangetsu20 02:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) On the topic of Bleach Antagonists: What do you think of Xcution as the 'New Baddies' of the Bleachverse? What do you think of the members, especially Tsukishima or the now self-announced Head Honcho of the Group, Ginjo? Speaking of Bleach Antagonists: What do you think of Xcution, the Fullbringer Organization who falsely assumed a Protagonist role, then revealed they used Tsukishima's ability to trick Ichigo to upgrade their "X-men"(lol! I almost think Kubo took that from X-men and called them 'Xcution' XD) Hollow Natured powers? Specifically, the members in general, as well as Tsukishima and the now announced Head Honcho of the plan, Ginjo?Mangetsu20 02:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I have to admit, I have been rather disappointed in the quick ending battles, despite how awesome the Soul Reapers who won in them, have resulted. It seemed...kinda a weak twist, just saying that even with 'Ichigo's Fullbring' they have relatively no experience in using it the way Ichigo has, I guess that's what Kubo was going for, but its still a weak excuse :P I AM looking forward to the following duels: Byakuya vs Tsukishima, Ginjo vs Ichigo/Uryu, and more of Ikkaku *FLEXING MUSCLES SOLVE EVERYTHING! XD* I also hope we can get some insight WHY Ginjo did it...I'm curious to see why he would refuse the title of Substitute Soul Reaper, or try to steal Ichigo's Fullbring at all...o-oMangetsu20 02:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Its that time of night...:Pā Hitting the sack now...talk to you later, Achrones...:) I'll try to finish up editing the Hantā leader before I start posting in the Roleplay... I think I am also going to guest star appearance Kaze and Genjo possibly in this Roleplay as well...:3Mangetsu20 03:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Back from church as well: Sup?! :D Mangetsu20 17:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hell Arc soon! XD: Good as well...finishing up the Leader pretty quickly, and then I'll make the 'appearances' of the other 3 before I start us off...:3 Ready To Start! Just letting you know I'm ready to start posting for this shing-dig! XDMangetsu20 18:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate it: I'm sorry I didn't review his Profiles better. If I figured out the way he wrote down info better, I would've seen this coming. I appreciate you and the other Admins for helping me out :) Mangetsu20 23:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Just posted it...I just found out the thing about linking text to different catagories, so yay me! XD Mangetsu20 00:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :D I saw that you're going to school at WVSU. I went there last semester, and your name looked really familiar. You didn't happen to have Linda Long's English class last semester, right? --RasetsuRyu 03:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I did. :D But I couldn't go back this semester because of the silly financial aid. Nah, Linda Long is one of the English Teachers. If you don't mind my asking, what are you taking over there? --RasetsuRyu 03:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) No problemo, man! Its what I'm here for lol! XD Its getting epic...get ready to have Braeburn make his debut entrance soon...:3 Mangetsu20 03:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) - Ah man, that sounds awesome. ._. Web Page Design here. Totally! I'll be here. ^O^ Good night! --RasetsuRyu 03:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Arch Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Archie. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Achrones150. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. Arch. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi. :< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'll get on it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ryu Hey! How's your day going? :3 --RasetsuRyu 16:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) - About the same really. Just here at the house watching my son. Having a good day at school? --RasetsuRyu 16:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) - I do! :D Lol, why does that make you feel childish? ._. Was it the school question? --RasetsuRyu 16:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) - Ah, okay, that makes sense. :D I didn't want to offend or anything, but yeah, I have a one year old. --RasetsuRyu 17:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) - He is, he's just learned how to remove his diaper on his own. He pulled it off sometime last night before waking me up. --RasetsuRyu 17:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) - Oh yes, it's definitely interesting. First time he did it, it was funny, now it's just getting bothersome. Oh well. :3 I'll be able to get him out of that soon enough I hope. --RasetsuRyu 20:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Informed: Alright, sounds good. I might be able to crunch in A post to reply to yours. This is getting exciting! I can practically hear the Bleach Themes running through my head...XD Mangetsu20 17:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) BRB I'll post in a hour or two, if not, then maybe 30 minutes...:) Back! ^^ Back! :D Kinda busy....I'll explain when I get on this evening...sorry...DX Mangetsu20 18:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! :D (collapses) Dx...I'm sorry...Had a hard work day so I couldn't have any breaks to post...): Mangetsu20 23:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) About Darkness... Is he/she someone I should be roleplaying with? I got kind of a rude response from him/her...I'd like to know if I insulted him/her ):Mangetsu20 01:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I can see that *looks at Dark's response* yeah, he's a jerk, I'll just give him his space :P I responded btw :3Mangetsu20 01:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Nothin :3 Just chillin...made a Demotivational Poster...XD Out of curiosity, how does one upload a pic onto Google Pics? :OMangetsu20 23:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) āHell Raising: Bold I was wondering...during the time they are traveling or so, do you want to do a short segment of Sakura coming-to and facing her captors, as well as rectify all her deeds and marks against these particular Hantā, as well as perhaps allude the appearance of Bokyāku and his plans for her?Mangetsu20 20:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay...^3^ I'll make up the post...it will be with her slowly gaining consciousness, but her 'Deity Sea' should still be in effect, so she'll still be in pain as well as paralyzed save for mouth and eye movement. XD Mangetsu20 20:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the info man :) BTW, apparently I pissed off Hohenheim by PM'ing him *I guess people peek into messages sent to and fro from people, no privacy I swear -_-* so I guess if I don't have a shiny Admin badge I'll only make things worse, right? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon, Mangetsu20 22:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yukio Uquia If you do a search for the character 'Yukio Uquia', you'll see Seireitou tearing into him about the horrible excuse of a character anyone has seen. Anyways...Hohenheim saw my message I sent to the guy who made it, the one you can see right above your message to me *points up* Yeah, apparently I get scowled at cause I'll cause a epidemic if I do, you know, making the person mad or something...:/ Yeah, I'll stop talking about it if you don't follow me...:/ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I get you. I was just kind of...really disappointed after reading over his character I kinda got mad. Sorry, I won't do it again...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I will...*sighs* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 22:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hell Raising Post: Yes I know...I just am trying to work up the gusta to do it...:I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 00:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Its alright, its alright...I'm re-watching a scene from the Bleach: Hell Movie to get me psyched :] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 00:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Back in action! Posted! :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 01:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) She's still incapacitated, and since she's attuned to the pain, she can probably move her head a little, but she's basically useless right now combat and power-wise. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 01:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rp. I am doing online college tests, I am not too tried I will try to respond in the rp. Btw my greatest apologizes I have dropped this BFF and went to the new one. Just a lot of ppl I rp and talk to are there and some are here and I sometimes get lazy, I'll try to get better at that. Between Family Drama, Friend Drama, keeping myself in athletic shape and college I sometimes just give up for a few days or weeks even. Again I apologize.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ....Ok sorry to disappoint but I at least I am trying give me 30 minutes I will make my posting.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok just a misunderstanding. That is my only post for tonight sorry. But no Masanori words were not a reflect to you, even Masanori whom is very clam would getted annoyed by now with the Punisher. Also his spiritual power is at a level beyond Aizen's second form isn't that much higher just enough to be stated.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to squeeze a post in Lunch break...^3^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 16:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! :D BTW, Would you be interested in RP'ing a 6th Seat Officer of the 11th Division Prodigy helped put together? We need only one more RP'er and we can get going, and since you're one of the only RP'ers that writes good, I thought you MIGHT be interested. What do you say? :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks! Just go to '11th Division' by Prodigy, and create a character for the 6th Seated Officer position :3 Thanks again The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Online Re: I'll be ready FOR SURE in about 1 hour to 1 1/2 hours...:) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Y'going to respond? :O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Tis fine ^o^ I kinda have been delaying myself ^^" sorry about that...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay You not going to be on tomorrow evening? :O Night :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RP's Wanted I know Mangetsu20 and he said that you ūmay be willing to role play with he, myself, and Inuyasha42. We need a sixth seat in Eleventh Division to start the story; are you interested? ~~ Prodigy1322 13:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Umm I if I need to repost or fix it I'll do that later busy. But his wounds are healed but his powers are only restored to a degree. But after the rps with you and Mangetsu90 I will make his Bankai. As if I use in either rp I will feel if I didn't earn it. After 20 battle rps I found feel that I can make his Bankai and Sinsaeng Jeongsu which equal to 20 after these two rps. Now I might use his Reason transformation which I will await your approval however the transformation has a max time of 5 minutes.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for that. Just when I rp like you or in similar styles I get bitched for auto-hitting or auto-controling their characters. But as I am not well versed in your work I explain every aspect of my work or abilities. As for grammer that my problem just at my college only college work, or facebook is really allowed on the school's computers. So I have to write fast to avoid being made to to leave. But I need to think of a accurate respond to what you posted as I have to explain how to restore his Zanpakuto Senjungami. Even if it will be restore after the battle still kind of made me worried that I had to make a new one.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) If you don't want to fight against him in his Reason form. I will have Minako use her powers to reseal the Tranformation that is why she is there. But I don't give up that easy.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Inuyasha42 I can understand what your saying but I already asked him to join so I would be a pretty big D-bag to ask him not to join. Besides, I don't care about his ailments and such, but we can certainly advise him on what and what not to do. Otherwise, I don't know what else to do. ~~ Prodigy1322 16:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Curiosity... Just out of curiosity, will the Slayer be entering the Hell Raising story we're doing, or is he used for a different storyplay? Also, I noticed you took some stuff out of the Oracle. You revamping him? Are you going to have him instill into the Hell Raising storyline we're doing? Sorry if I'm asking a lot of questions xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) If you have ANY inputs or things you want to integrate into the story, please by all means, let me know about it ahead of time :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Would any of the Red Sun try and help Sakura? Or would they leave her to her own fate? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So its more heresay and naysay, depending on her survival or her existance being hindered, but they have really no feelings or real care for her, right? I mean, they're keeping an eye on her now for sure, but they wouldn't do so unless they knew something terrible was behind her possible disappearance or fate...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) They have confidence THAT much in her friends rescuing her? Or is it they don't believe whatever Bokyāku is planning to do with her won't affect her in the slightest? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) BACK! :D Yes...indeed a good second option xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) THE PLAN! XDāā Okay...the plan Bokyāku has is to use an ancient and terrifying spell of merging, something that only beings of his kind forgotten or chose to forget. It basically is suppose to absorb the one in the barrier *Sakura* into the being of the practitioner *Bokyāku* rather than a actual merging into a new being like he's claiming. However this is where we can have fun with this... 1) On one hand, we can have Bokyāku actually absorb Sakura into her body, allowing him to display ungodly strength surpassing that of the rescue party coming, but then, a member(s) of the Red Sun appear. Somehow, someway, they find flaw in the merge of his transformed being, and somehow seperate him from the Punisher, or the Punisher actually destroys him from the inside out...or absorbs him, ironically, into her own essence, giving her a great amount of additional Spiritual Energy and combat skills in the end. 2) On the other hand, Bokyāku will fail to merge with her but she'll be relatively out of the fight for the beginning half to 3/4 of the fight, all of them having to contend with the Demon with Hellish fury fueling him for having his subordinates fail him, and that they stopped what he dreamed to accomplish. Then Sakura could end up beating him, killing him, or whatever, and actually sentence him to eternal damnation deep within Hell, which Ironically be cruel for someone who roams Hell and other worlds freely. xD 3) Lastly, they can partially merge, kind've like how Nozomi and Kageroza did, only being merged partially and the group find someway to unmerge him, and Sakura stubbornly has a one-on-one duel against Bokyāku, then sentences him. :3 What do you think? YES! XD Okay, so compelte absorbtion effect/merging. But somehow, when all seemed lost or it seemed like the good guys might actually have a chance, Bokyāku will suddenly die a horrible, bloody death...or somehow survive long enough to be actually, and ironically sent to the depths of Hell...xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Plot Endgame down... Okay! One thing down...now, to organize how confrontations go. As you know, once they enter Hell *assuming they're going the same route Ichigo did during the Hell Movie* I assume they'll run into some Kushanada, Hell's Will's Hell Guards...I was thinking of making some additional dangers once they reach the 2nd Level or 3rd Level of Hell...Hell Hounds. I'll describe them or put them up some time later in case you're cool with it, basically their strength isn't individual bestial power, but sheer numbers and teamwork to take down powerful opponents before they tear their enemies to shreds. Okay, now in order to set up duels *cause like any good Bleach story, we need to pair them up xD* I was thinking either pairing Sensō and Kyōki back with Braeburn, or have him paired up with Korosou, kind of a revenge vendetta for blindsiding him back in Yurei's outskirts XD Then I'll pick Hana to either back Braeburn up or pair off with another opponent, then maybe have Kaze stay behind or go ahead with them...*shrugs*The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) She'd pair with him willingly, and has her own knowledge about him as well. Not to mention she MIGHT, if you're up for it, pair up with him in the future. She's not exactly loyal, per say, to the Soul Society, just the Deep Cover Ops she's part of, and President Kaze Sasayaki, aka Captain Kaze Sasayaki. I think her attitude would mesh well with his as they journey with Hell together...xDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay :3 In the meantime...I'll work up Bokyāku's profile in the meantime...maybe work up all the characters' histories...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I see that. Very nicely done :) BTW, have you been demoted or something? You're not a Admin anymore but a Captain...:O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Logged on! Just letting you know I'm on :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) After Sakura's response, we can move onto the 2nd act of this Roleplay Arc, and bring it back to them contacting Captain Kaze Sasayaki for permission to use Hana for the upcoming rescue mission. :) You okay? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Meh *shrugs* You seemed kinda out of it, I dunno. Lack of energy in PM's and not answering my previous questions, it doesn't matter. I was just worried about you...:) So...about my previous questions....it would be nice if you could answer if you don't mind The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:13, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay...that's good. I think you're a good Admin, believe it or not, so I was afraid you'd gotten into trouble without me knowing. I am honestly a little...nervous about the number of characters I will be controlling in the upcoming Part 2 of this Arc. It will be a challenge, since I control a vast majority of both the protagonists and antagonists, but I guess that was true for you in the last arc we RP'ed in. xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Controlling characters: Keeping characters together like this is a major task, especially to have the storyplay roll effectively and eloquently. I'm glad we've been able to compromise and flow our posts together without too much trouble, its almost like Roleplaying with my long lost RP-Twin xD Expect large posts once we get the 'paired-up' battles in Hell, cause I'm probably going to voice some of each of the Hantā's pasts *kind of like how the Fullbringers have, but more indepth*, and that will allow me to fill up their History/Past Records both as humans or Hollows, and their sins they each have commited. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Posted...and yes, lol! Weekends are the win xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :D Why should I check the blog? O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm on btw :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I responded to your blog :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! :D Sorry I haven't been on today...been doing RL stuff...but now, I have returned! :D I noticed that Braeburn is doing more than just lounging in the Police HQ...shouldn't anyone watch him or something? He's hacking and spying on Kenta! D: The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) (Nods) I see now...okay, that will allow me to have some personal convo with his Zanpakuto, to get to know him and the relationship between the two better while you're setting things of your own in motion :)The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Genjo & Senkaku RP? I now have the urge to Roleplay Genjo with your Senkaku! I don't care particulary WHAT they're doing, we can make it up as we go along, perhaps has something to do with the Ahijados invasion or simply talking about their duties amongst themselves, something I see Genjo doing with him. Sound like something your game for? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Coolios! :D I have to log off though...so I'll try to come up with something *if you don't first* to see if we can fit them plausibly into the existing storyline :) NightThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:43, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Um Can you please help me please? The last person I spoke to hasn't returned in a while? Kurobina 08:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) (Innocent face of a little kitten walks in) BFF esploded temporarily o^o Hey, how you doing?! :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay...lot of home stuff...:P Yeah, it did glitch up several times...but now that's over, want to plan out that Senkaku/Genjo RP to happen during or after the Hell Arc? I'm thinking it would be better to do it right after considering the whole thing will only take a half day at most to rescue/fight in Hell for Sakura :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I personally think we should either leave the idea on hold, and then come back to it. I don't see anything wrong with doing it simultaneously, I'd just hate to leave this in the air...I'm rather excited at how this is turning out :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay! We can do both at the same time...:) You wanna name it again? I have no prob with that ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) Why cat's territory? O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me, and a nice theme to it too ;) Y'know...this would be interesting. A Ulqiorra-looking character *Release-wise* And Genjo searching out for a hidden unseen threat, would make for a interesting storyplay :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Kay :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why, but I can't edit my first one, so I got to make this new one. Anyway you can find the info in detail in my first helper David and I's conversation between each other. I mentioned why I need help and a lot details. Though I got more ideas that I didn't tell him and I held off on attacks. Though he does know shikai and bankai names not anything else like Shikai release. Oh, and pimp out my pages? What are they whores? I got many things I need help with like how go about making characters, friends, RP partners. etc For those Interested I just recently started a new star wars rpg site called Star Wars: A New Dawn. Those interested can join. The one on the Ice Field 17:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC)